


Not So Sorry In The End

by LadyDrace



Series: Highschool AU, created by Dread, hijacked by me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facial, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise facial. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sorry In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [highschool au](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20au) created by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This ficlet specifically inspired by [this NSFW piece of fan art!](http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/30153632924/i-imagine-sams-reaction-would-be-something-like)
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

“Fuck, Sam. Oh God, oh God, fuck!” Gabriel groaned and cursed with every bob of Sam's head between his legs. It was good. To be perfectly honest, Gabriel had to admit that it was a little too good. Actually, if Sam didn't back off, Gabriel wouldn't last.

 

“Sam... Sam, you gotta slow down,” he panted. “I'm not kidding. I'm close. I'm really fucking close. Sam–” Gabriel pulled on the long hair between his fingers. “Sam, come on. You gotta– I'm–”

 

But Sam didn't listen. Instead he swirled his tongue right below the head of Gabriel's cock, and that was all Gabriel could take. He yanked hard on Sam's hair and forced him off, but it was far too late.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Gabriel moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut before coming hugely in powerful spurts. When he was finally able to breathe again, he opened his eyes and looked down at Sam, ready to nag at him for not listening, but then he froze.

 

Pretty much every spurt from Gabriel's gut-wrenching orgasm had apparently landed somewhere on Sam's face, the strings of white sliding wetly past his cheekbones and down his chin as he looked up at Gabriel, an expression of stunned surprise on his dripping face.

 

“Aw shit, Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't–” his words died when all Sam did was dart out a curious tongue and lick a large gob of come off his upper lip, and then look up at Gabriel with smoldering eyes. With slow deliberate movements Sam lifted a hand to his face, wiped the come off his chin with his thumb, and then carefully licked it off with a broad tongue.

 

Gabriel tried to say something, but it ended up sounding mostly like “ _Guh!_ ” before he grabbed Sam's face with both hands and darted in to lick Sam's face clean. And if he didn't stop licking until he ended up quite a bit lower on Sam's body and found yet more come, well... then nobody complained.

 

End.


End file.
